


[Podfic of] Secret Feminine Cabal

by isweedan



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[8:23] Author's Summary:    </p>
<p>
  <i>She looked at the modest bonfire currently crackling away full of lingerie. "I'm not sure I quite understand the purpose of this exercise."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>    Terri, whose buxom bosom benefited from a bra, raised her right hand and shook it in a violent manner against the backdrop of the blaze. "We're throwing off the oppression of the patriarchy and taking control for women kind. Down with the Penis!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>    Morticia accepted the invitation of what was clearly the secret feminine cabal finally throwing aside millennium of secrecy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Secret Feminine Cabal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Feminine Cabal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841494) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



> This was recorded to be part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V.](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html) AWESOME!

Coverart by [bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

 **Length** 0:08:23

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bAddams%20Family%5d%20Secret%20Feminine%20Cabal.mp3)


End file.
